saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Rock
Wild Rock is the opening theme of Saiyuki Relaod. Lyrics and Translation Roman = Jump it up Jump it up Jump it up Jump it up Maiban buchi kowasu ATM nde sanzan CD kau yume o miru life Pechanko no saifu jack knife sonna ikashita sexy guy red zone doppuri tsukatchaina abuku zeni gattsuri tsukatchaina Sonde nanka mieru kana jikan ni oware wasure kaketeita nanika Kaosu joutai dare no sei? Kakuseishita yatsu dake ikinokoru gojisei Kugutteku monohon no gate douseyan nara saijoukai Kanjiru hazu daze yureru daichi uneru sound no kyamerukuratchi Chou denkousekka no speech unare saikyou Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock (Break down) Wild Rock Busou kaijo no crazy high way Jump it up Wild Rock Karyoku tousai Rock'n Roll Jump it up Wild Rock Kenryoku tousou rise & fall Jump it up Wild Rock Yuiga dokusou midnight mission Jump it up Wild Rock GunGun sakebi tsuzukerotte mina DanDan tamari ni tamatteru mono Bang Bang hakidashi chimatte okure buttobasouze aspirin image douri ikanai to sugu damage kuratte chaitsuma demo kiri ga naishi Kizuiteru ka sorezore stage mitsuke mayowazu moutosshin Itsuka te ni suruze joudama no bitch muron epuron igai zenbu houchi Ushiro kara sememakuru in the kitchen tonda maiku sabaki meijin Kanjiru hazu daze yureru daichi uneru sound no kyamerukuratchi Maru de kakudan tou no speech unare saikyou Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock (Break down) Wild Rock Suri nukero upcoming danger Jump it up Wild Rock Mukae utsu just one big shot Jump it up Wild Rock Azayaka ni steal big money Jump it up Wild Rock Odori dashita myself joker Jump it up Wild Rock Jump it up Jump it up Jump it up Jump it up Kiri kizande ikuze J-rock! Jump it up Jump it up Jump it up Jump it up Kiri kizande ikuze J-rock! Busou kaijo no crazy high way Jump it up Wild Rock Karyoku tousai Rock'n Roll Jump it up Wild Rock Kenryoku tousou rise & fall Jump it up Wild Rock Yuiga dokusou midnight mission Jump it up Wild Rock Jump it up Wild Rock Jump it up Wild Rock Jump it up Wild Rock |-| English =Jump it up Jump it up Every night break into ATMs harshly, buying CDs watching a dream of life Flattened wallet, jack knife, that style, sexy guy Red zone, Deeply submurged, easy money, gut feeling Appearing to accompany I wonder, finished with time, beginning to forget, what? Who's fault is this state of chaos? only those who are waking up, surviving the times, Driven through the huge gate, if after all it's the top floor Probably you can feel it, the shaking ground, the undulating sound's camel clutch Buzzing with super lightning speed speech, the strongest Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Rock A crazy high way of disarmament, Jump it up Wild Rock A steam powered embarkment, Rock 'n' Roll, Jump it up Wild Rock A power struggle, Rise and fall, Jump it up Wild Rock A vainglorious midnight mission, Jump it up Wild Rock Steadily the shout continues everyone gradually collected in the gathering place Bang Bang spit out, victemized, don't take part, Aspirin Unable to go to an image of reason, soon getting damaged, but it's endless Are you being injured at every stage, locating without becoming lost the extra hard training The beautiful bitch that you sometimes can't handle, naturally neglecting all but the apron Blaming from below, in the kitchen, a master of judgement with a terrible mike Probably you can feel it the shaking ground, the undulating sound's camel clutch Buzzing completely like a nuclear warhead of speech, the strongest Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Wild Rock Wild Rock Slip through the upcoming danger, Jump it up Wild Rock Ambushing just one big shot, Jump it up Wild Rock Vividly, steal big money, Jump it up Wild Rock Began to dance, myself joker, Jump it up Wild Rock Let's go chop it up, J-rock! A crazy high way of disarmament, Jump it up Wild Rock A steam powered embarkment, Rock 'n' Roll, Jump it up Wild Rock A power struggle, Rise and fall, Jump it up Wild Rock A vainglorious midnight mission, Jump it up Wild Rock Jump it up Wild Rock |-| Kanji = Category:Music Category:Lyrics